My World
by Nao Kurosaki
Summary: 3 lycéennes : Nanao, Hinata et Amy, 3 Destins, 3 Futures. Qui survivra et qui disparaîtra? La vie de mafioso n'est pas un jeu et elles l'apprendront a leurs dépends.
1. Retrouvaille et nouvelle vie

_**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles et nouvelle vie **_

_Lycée Namimori 9h30_

_Point de vue d'Ami_

J'allais tranquillement au collège quand la je m'arrête devant une bijouterie pendant ce temps Nanao et Hinata ce rencontraient dans le quartier de Namimori

_Pendant ce temps sur le chemin du lycée_

Nanao et Hinata heureuse de se retrouver,font route vers le lycée.

Arriver dans la cour,la sonnerie retentis,toutes 2 montèrent dans la même classe a leurs grandes surprise.

Elles s'assirent côte à côte puis vint le principal qui leurs souhaitèrent la bienvenue dans l'établissement,puis vint leur professeur qui s'empressa de faire l'appel.

Des noms passa puis vint celui de Nanao qui se présenta.

Puis vint le tour d' Hinata qui se leva pour se présenter mais soudain Takeshi Yamamoto s'écria « Hinata! »

Hinata se retourna reconnaissant Yamamoto,un ancien camarade de classe.

Se reconnaissent,les 2 jeunes se sourirent.

Puis se rendant compte que tous les regards étaient braqué sur lui il se fit tout petit.

A ce moment la ,Ami fit son entré en scène,ignorant la présence de ces 2 amies dans la salle

Le prof: Mlle vous êtes en retard !

Ami : excuser moi mais il y avait de trop beaux bijoux alors je me suis arrêter en cours de route , Vous voulez regarder ?!

Le prof : sa ira merci , vous irez chez le proviseur après le cour , installer vous au premier rang

Ami: pourquoi au premier rang?!

Le prof : premier arrivée , premier servis , sa marche comme sa pour tout le monde

Ami : OK ( soupir et s'installe )

Le temps passa assez vite et vint le temps de la récré qui se passa dans la salle. Puis un groupe de garçons vint vers les 2 nouvelles .

Ami pensait que ils s'adressait a elle .

Ami: oui oui je sais je suis trop bien coiffer aujourd'hui

les garçons passèrent devant elle sans lui prêter attention , Ami se demanda se qui se passa et vit un de garçons autour d'une table , elle s'approcha du groupe et vit ses 2 meilleurs amies .

Ami : ( n'en croyant pas ses yeux ) POUSSEZ VOUS !

Les nouvelles en question , n'en revenant pas non plus se levèrent et avancèrent vers Ami en faisant un câlin grouper

Des cris excitation se firent ressentir , c'est la que le silence pesant se fit sentir face a l'apparition du conseiller de discipline.

Kyoya Hibari : Que ce passe t'-il ici ?!

Ami : revoilà le rabat joie

Hibari : tien Ami , on m'a fait parvenir que tu étais encore arrivé en retard

Ami : tu me soûl

Hibari : je t'attend ce soir a ton heure de colle ( sourire démoniaque)

Ami : mais bien sur c'est sa , cours toujours , je viendrais pas

Hibari:( sors la matraque) répète un peu pour voir

a ce moment la une explosion se fit entendre et vint l'arrivée en scène de Yamamoto et un dénommé Hayato Gokudera

Gokudera : ba alors toujours en train de terroriser les nouveaux

Yamamoto : Hé Hinata sa va ?

Hibari et Ami : euh on vous dérange pas vous 2?

Yamamoto : ( ignore Hibari ) ta changée depuis la dernière fois

Hinata : oui sa va . Sa fait 10 ans

Gokudera : présentation stp

Yamamoto: euh ba je te présente Hinata Shibata , une ancienne camarade de classe

Hibari : (murmures) c'est pas vrai mais ils sont sourd ou quoi?

Gokudera : salut Hinata enchanté moi c'est Hayato Gokudera

Hinata : salut , de même

Nanao : Salut Hayato je vois que t'a fait connaissance avec Hinata qui pourrais tu me présenter a

ton ancien camarade

Hinata : euh...

Yamamoto :( coupant net la parole a Hinata) c'est bon laisse je vais me présenter .Salut moi c'est Takeshi Yamamoto , je suis son ancien camarades de classe

Hinata : je tien a préciser que c'était un pro du base-ball quand je l'ai connu

Yamamoto : tu verra comment je joue maintenant

Ami et Hibari : ( a l'unisson) ON VOUS DERANGE PAS TROP

Gokudera : Vos gueules

Tsuna qui entra dans la salle

Tsuna du calme Gokudera du calme

Gokudera 10ème du nom tu étais la

Tsuna je viens de revenir

Gokudera Ah

Nanao Hina c'est qui lui( en désignant Tsuna)

Hinata je sais pas Takeshi c'est qui ?

Yamamoto Ah lui c'est...

Gokudera lui c'est 10ème du nom

Hinata 10ème...  
Nanao … du nom ?

Gokudera we c'est sa

Tsuna GOKUDERA JE T'AI DEJA DIT D'ARRETER AVEC CES HISTOIRES NON ?

Gokudera oui mais...

Tsuna (soupir) je m'appelle Tsunayoshi SAWADA enchanté

Hinata : Hinata Shibata enchanté

Nanao : Nanao Kurosaki ravis de faire ta connaissance

Professeur : SA SUFFIT MAINTENANT , TOUS A VOS PLACES !

Ami n'ayant pas le temps d'en placer une s'assit au premier rang

Hibari sortit de la salle

Gokudera se plaça au fond de la salle avec Yamamoto

Nanao et Hinata s'assirent ensemble a leurs places

Le cours reprit jusqu'au soir

_A la fin des cours _

Ami furieuse alla vers ses amies et demanda des explications

Ami: pourquoi vous m'avez pas prévenue que vous veniez dans ce lycée ?! Pourquoi vous m'avez laisser en plan ?! Pourquoi vous m'avez pas défendu?!

Les 2 amies en cœur : Une question a la fois stp et calme toi un peu

Ami: NAN JE VEUX PAS ME CALMER

Hibari : SI TU VAS TE CALMER , tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'oublier

Hibari la prit et l'emmena en heure de colle de force et salua les 2 autres filles

Hibari : bonne soirée mesdemoiselles

Hinata et Nanao : bonne soirée a tous les 2

Toutes 2 en rentrant se mirent a parler des événement de la journée

_Le lendemain matin en classe_

Ami: j'ai un mot de mes parents pour mon retard !

Elle s'assit

elle ignora ses 2 amies qui lui firent signe , a la fin du cours elle partie seul sans un mot de son coté et en vitesse suivit de ses 2 amies qui la suivait tans bien que mal .

Elle engageas la poursuite dans les couloirs avant de prendre le virage dans l'escalier .

Elle rata une marche et se fit rattraper au passage par un élève de seconde année

Ami:( un peu désorienter s'excusa auprès de l'élève) Merci de m'avoir rattraper je suis désolé de t'avoir retarder

?: ce n'est rien , tout le plaisir est pour moi

Ami: ( rouge pivoine)

La sonnerie retentit et l'élève en question continua son chemin en prenant soin de vérifier si elle n'avait rien de grave .

Hinata et Nanao : AMI

Elle arrivèrent un peu essoufflées

Toutes 2 : tu n'a rien de grave ?!

Ami : ( rester sur place un peu pommée ) j'ai rencontrée mon prince …

Hinata : Why?

Nanao : Comment ?

Ami : Mais vous êtes sourde ou quoi !

Toutes 2: Tu n'est plus fâcher?!

Ami: nan nan vu que vous êtes en cause de cette rencontre , je vous reparle , mais sachez que c'est quand même moi la plus populaire ici!

Nanao : ( murmures) mais bien sur

La cloche retentit , Nanao se dépêcha d'aller en cours de Technologie et Ami la suivit .

Hinata se retrouva dans les escalier toute seul désorientée .

Hinata : ( pensée) c'est par ou le cour de physique ?

Yamamoto : ah salut ! Tu vas en cours de physique non?

Il passa a coté d'elle

Hinata: oui , je cherche la salle

Yamamoto : sa tombe bien ! Moi aussi j'y vais

Hinata : tu sais ou c'est ?

Yamamoto: oui et c'est pas la porte a coté , va falloir speeder

Hinata : pas de …

Yamamoto : ( la coupa net ) bon allez on y va !

Il lui prit la main et il s'élança dans le couloir .Il était devenue si adulte , il était différent, comme si quelque chose l'avait changer ,il était plus grand quelle , il était devenu protecteur , rien qu'a l'idée de ses pensée , Hinata devenu rouge pivoine .

Après lui avoir fait parcourir presque tout l'établissement , il s'arrêta enfin

Yamamoto : sa y est on est arrivée

Hinata : ( encore sous le choc ) ah , ba merci pour ton aide

Yamamoto : mais de rien c'est normal

ils entrèrent , et prirent les dernières placent du fond

Toutes les filles regardaient Hinata qui se sentait un peu gêner .

Yamamoto : ( murmures) t'en fais pas elles sont toujours comme sa

Hinata : ( demi sourire )

Le cours reprit dans le calme .

Pendant ce temps en cours de français,Ami s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle s'endormit en cours en rêvais de la personne qui l'avais rattraper dans les escaliers. Son visage lui était familier elle était sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais ou elle s'en souvenais plus.

La cloche sonna

Prof: Allez bonne soirée à demain !

Les élèves: A demain madame !

Nanao et Ami retrouvèrent Hinata qui sortait de physique.

Nanao et Ami: c'était bien la physique

Hinata: Bof … et vous

Nanao: Ami a dormis pendant tout le cour.

Hinata: A bon

Nanao: Oui

Pendant qu'elle parlaient elles n'avaient pas vu remarquer qu'Ami était partie à la poursuite de son Roméo.

Les 2:Tu fais quoi?

Ami: Chut … il est là

Les 2: Ou sa?

Ami: LA

Les 2: Ah

Juste a cote ce trouver le Roméo d'Ami qui sorti de sport

Ami ( en extase ): Qu'il est beau avec c'est ados vous êtes pas d'accord les filles ?!

Hinata et Nanao: Si si

Puis vint la fin de la journée mais la pluie tombait

Ami: il pleut''

Nanao: J'ai oublier mon parapluie

Hinata: Moi aussi

Puis arrivèrent Yamamoto et Hibari qui leurs proposèrent de rentre avec eux et elles acceptèrent

Hinata avec Yamamoto

Nanao avec Hibari

Le chemin fut silencieux personnes osèrent parler puis ils brisèrent le silence. Hibari posa des questions à Nanao Yamamoto à Hinata

Hibari: Tu viens d'aménager ?!

Nanao: Oui,je viens de Londres

Hibari: Très beau pays

Nanao: Oui merci

Hibari: Tu as des passes-temps

Nanao: Oui les sport de combats

Hibari: Vraiment?

Nanao: Oui bien sur et toi ?

Hibari: Pareil

Nanao: Pourquoi tu es toujours tout seul et pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi?

Hibari:Je n'aime pas trop les groupes et si je suis gentil avec toi ,parce que tu me rappelle quelqu'un

passons, tu vis seule?

Nanao: Oui seule dans le quartier de Karakura et toi

Hibari: J'habite dans les environs, j'habite tout seul en effet

Nanao: Pourquoi tu es devenu conseiller de discipline?

Hibari: C'est important pour moi

Nanao: Toi tu as un rêve ?

Hibari: Je cherche une personne en particulier pour une certaine raison .

Nanao (curieuse): Qui c'est ?

Hibari: … Je cherche cette personne justement.

Nanao: Pour l'éliminer !?

Hibari: On est arrivés chez toi a demain.

Nanao était en effet arrivée sans sans rendre compte

Nanao: Merci pour ton aide …

Mais lorsque elle se retourna Hibari avais déjà trace la route

Elle rentra chez elle pleine de questions, Hibari l'intriguait et elle voulait absolument en savoir plus sur lui

Du cote Hinata

Hinata: C'est gentil de me raccompagner

Yamamoto: De rien, et puis ta maison est sur ma route

Hinata: Tu te souviens de la ou j'habite

Yamamoto (confus): Bah euh … oui … (puis il changea de sujet) tu n'a pas envie de boire quelque chose

Hinata: Je veux bien oui

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le restaurant de la famille Yamamoto, qui se trouvait justement devant eux.

Yamamoto: Salut pa'

Père Yamamoto: Ah tu ma ramener une amie

Yamamoto: Oui , c'est Hinata, tu nous sert a boire ?

Père Yamamoto: Bien sur, allez vous asseoir

Ils s'assirent a une table a 2 personnes

Hinata: Je me souviens de ce resto, on était toujours assis a cette table

Yamamoto: Ah,tu t'en souviens !

Hinata: Bien sur comment aurai je pu oublier

Le père de Yamamoto leurs servir les boissons

Père: Je savais pas que t'avais une copine

Les 2 rouge de honte

Yamamoto: Nan nan c'est Hinata, tu t'en souviens le petit Petit Ange Bleue d'il y a 10 ans, tu c'est regarde la photo en haut a la fête du printemps

Père(aller retour sur la photo et Hinata):Nan pas possible, mon Petit Ange Bleue …

Hinata: (pensée, il y a des photos de moi ici ?)

Père: comment va tu !?

Hinata: Bien merci

Père: Bon je vous laisse discuter

Yamamoto: C'était bien New York ?

Hinata: Ah oui, c'était bien,super même

Yamamoto: Je suis pose que tu as du avoir plein de petit copain la bas

Hinata(confuse): Euh … NAN mais toi oui je suppose

Yamamoto(espoir):Euh … Nan

Hinata:Tu na pas a me mentir j'ai vu des filles avec écris sur le front Take CHERI

Yamamoto:(penser elle a vu) Mais je suis avec personne et j'ai vu que Sanji te matais

Hinata(pense il a vu) Ah bon? En tout cas j'aimerais vraiment te voir jouer au base bal

Yamamoto: Sa ta tente de venir me voir et jouer le week-end prochain ?

Hinata: Avec plaisir je vais rentrer chez moi, merci pour l'invitation

Père: Quoi déjà?!

Hinata: Je reviendrai

Yamamoto:Je te raccompagne

Ils sortirent

Père: Elle a tellement changé, je sens que Takeshi est sous le charme.

_Dehors (arriver chez Hinata)_

Hinata: ça y est ! On est arriver Merci beaucoup

Yamamoto:Mais de rien , tout le plaisir était pour moi

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa

Hinata:(pense mince j'ai pas pu me retenir quesque j'ai fait ?!) Euh … désoler . A demain !

_Le lendemain, 8h10 au collège _

Hinata se tenait droite , occupée a rangée ses affaires dans son casier , elle avait l'air bouleversée .

Nanao vint vers elle .

Nanao: sa va?

Hinata : non c 'est la catastrophe , hier j'ai embrasser Yamamoto!

Nanao ( étonnée ) : nan sérieux?! Trop mignon !

Hinata : je n'ose même plus le regarder maintenant …

Nanao : sinon quoi ? Que t'arrive t-il ?

Elle devint rouge . Il était la avec Gokudera .

Hinata : il est la …

Nanao ( vit Hinata devenir rouge ) :Non tu rougit , ah je comprend mieux ton problème

Hinata : allez vient , on s'en va .

Elles allèrent en cours .

Nanao : hier avec Hibari c'était Whaou ! Il m'a poser pleins de questions …

Hinata : Il a un faible pour toi je te dis !

Nanao : lui , tu crois?

Hinata : j'en suis certaine .

Nanao ne répondit pas , elle rentra avec un large sourire en classe . Ami ne se rendit pas en cours ce jour ci .

Nanao et Hinata se trouvèrent que toutes les 2 pendant toute la journée , elles discutaient et parlaient . Elles traversèrent le couloirs et virent Hibari , sa matraque a la main , Yamamoto les points serrer

et Gokudera avec sa dynamite .Au sol gisait une racaille de la banlieue et un bébé au chapeau les félicitant . Tsuna avait l'air paniqué .

Nanao : Whaou , Tsuna il se passe quoi?!

Hinata : C'est ton petit frère ?

Tsuna : euh … nan nan

Le regard d' Hibari croisa celui de Nanao , elle commença a devenir rouge pivoine .

Reborn : Je suis pas son petit frère , je suis un tueur a gages .

Nanao : un tueur a gages ?Hum... t'en a pas la taille , t'es un bébé

Reborn : oui mais j'en suis un .

Nanao : OK ( se retourne vers Hinata )

Hinata ( choquée) : Un tueur a gages , OK mais oui Reborn , sa va?

Reborn : sa va , qui est la fille avec toi?

Hinata : ah , c'est Nanao

Reborn : Hello-o Nanao

Nanao : coucou

Puis vint Mika , la petite amie d' Hayato qui s'empara de lui .

Reborn et Tsuna les suivirent .

Hibari prit Nanao et Yamamoto en fit de même avec Hinata pour allez au CDI


	2. Souvenir

Salut salut,

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour ce qui suivait l'histoire, My World étant la première fic que j'ai écrite, j'avais un peu peur des commentaires que j'aurai pus avoir en retour mais n'ayant rien eu je me suis dit que j'allais peut-être enfin mettre la suite pour ceux qui suivait. Donc voila voila ceci est la suite du chapitre 1 de My World en espèrant que cela vous plaisent.

* * *

_ Fin Chapitre 1: Retrouvaille et nouvelle vie_

_ Le regard d' Hibari croisa celui de Nanao , elle commença a devenir rouge pivoine ._

_ Reborn : Je suis pas son petit frère , je suis un tueur a gages ._

_ Nanao : un tueur a gages ?Hum... t'en a pas la taille , t'es un bébé _

_ Reborn : oui mais j'en suis un ._

_ Nanao : OK ( se retourne vers Hinata ) _

_ Hinata ( choquée) : Un tueur a gages , OK mais oui Reborn , sa va?_

_ Reborn : sa va , qui est la fille avec toi?_

_ Hinata : ah , c'est Nanao _

_ Reborn : Hello-o Nanao _

_ Nanao : coucou _

_ Puis vint Mika , la petite amie d' Hayato qui s'empara de lui ._

_ Reborn et Tsuna les suivirent ._

_ Hibari prit Nanao et Yamamoto en fit de même avec Hinata pour allez au CDI _

* * *

**_ Chapitre 2: Souvenir..._**

_Hibari entraîna Nanao dans la foret _

Nanao ( pensée ) : je te hais Hinata .

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent , il lui posa des questions .

Hibari : es tu la fille de mon passée ?

Nanao : oui

Hibari : tu as bien changée

Flash-back : 11 ans auparavant

Rencontre entre Hibari et Nanao

Nanao : Bonjour

Hibari : Bonjour

Nanao : je peux jouer avec toi ?

Hibari : oui

Nanao : pourquoi tu es tout seul?

Hibari : parce que je me bat avec des personnes

Nanao : ah OK

Hibari : tu n'a pas peur

Nanao : peur de quoi?

Hibari : de moi

Nanao: ben non

Hibari : (rouge) tu veux bien être mon amie?

Nanao : Si tu veux , bon alors a quoi on joue?

3 semaines plus tard .

Hibari : Pourquoi tu t'en va? Et pourquoi tu pleure ?

Nanao : c'est mon père sniff , il m'envoie a Londre ,sniff tu va me manquer

Hibari : Sa veux dire que je vais me retrouver tout seul .

Nanao : Oui et j'en suis désolé , tu vas me manquer … je veux pas partir

Hibari : On se retrouvera . Tu me le promet ?!

Nanao : oui je te le promet , sniff

Il lui offrit la moitiés d'un collier avec la lettre H dessus . Puis elle lui fit un câlin .

_Fin du flash-back _

Hibari : je t'aurais reconnu entre mille

Nanao : je n'avait pas vu ton collier , il n'était pas apparent

Hibari : je sais

Nanao : Que deviens- tu ?

Hibari : comme tu le vois je suis conseiller de discipline

Nanao ( heureuse , pleure de joie )

Hibari : pourquoi tu pleure ?

Nanao : parce que je suis si contente de te revoir

Puis il la prit dans ses bras

_Au CDI (entre 2 rangée de livres )_

Yamamoto : tu as fini les cours ?

Hinata : oui

Yamamoto : tu as quelque chose de prévu juste après ?

Hinata : non , je suis libre a partir de 16 h 30

Yamamoto : sa te dirais de venir au club en fin d'après midi vers 17 h au lieu d'attendre ce week-end- ?

Hinata : oui , pas de problème je viendrais

Yamamoto : bon alors je te laisse , on se voit tout a l'heure !

Il lui fit un sourire puis parti

BIP BIP BIP

VOUS AVEZ UN NOUVEAU MESSAGE

Elle sortie son téléphone : «Nanao 15h37: urgent , rejoins moi au parc tout de suite»

Elle sortie direction le parc en courant

_Parc 15h52 _

Nanao était assise sur un banc et attendait son amie

Nanao : (pensée) Il ne m'aurait donc pas oublier … moi qui ai penser a lui chaque jour

Hinata arriva par derrière , Nanao ne la vit pas

Hinata : (essoufflée) SUIS LA

Nanao :( cri strident ) ah

Elle se retourna et la vit

Nanao : tu m'a fait peur , assis toi

Elle s'assit

Hinata : je suis venue au plus vite , alors je t'écoute

Nanao : voilà en fait , j'ai revu un ami , qui ne m'a pas oublier , sa fait 11 ans

Hinata : ah ouais quand même

Nanao : en 11 ans , il s'en ait passer des choses mais j'ai toujours garder sur moi sa

Elle sortie un collier avec graver un H

Hinata : ce n'est pas un ami qui te l'avait offert la veille de ton départ , quand tu avait fuguer dans CE PARC

Nanao : si et je l'ai revu , il ne m'a pas oublier

Hinata : TROP MIGNON

Nanao : oui , je t'en dirais plus plus tard , je me pose des questions

Hinata connaissant son amie n'en rajouta pas plus bien qu'elle mourrais d'envie de connaître la suite

Hinata : lesquelles ?

Nanao : tu ne trouve pas qu'il y ait des gens bizarre

Hinata : disons que cette histoire de tueur a gages m'intrique

Nanao : tu n'est pas la seul , tu sais j'en ai appris beaucoup sur moi

Hinata : (pensée ) : justement moi , je ne fais que me poser des questions , je ne sais rien de moi .

Elle dit : j'aimerais savoir , tu peux tout me dire ,

Nanao : Il y a tellement de choses , mais aujourd'hui je me pose une question sur Ami

Hinata : je l'ai appeler , elle ne m'a pas répondu

Nanao : bref ce n'est pas grave , on a un autre problème passons

Hinata : tu es partie avec Hibari , il s'est passer quoi ?

Nanao : je te retourne la question

Hinata : OK , il voulais m'inviter pour aller au club de base bal , j'y vais a 17 h

Nanao : ah mais tu ne m'avais pas envoyer cette année une photo de toi en uniforme américain .

Hinata : si , en tenue de base bal rouge , je vais la mettre

Nanao : génial ! Je t'accompagne !

Nanao avait si bien esquiver la question d' Hinata que cette dernière en avait oublier le sujet

Toutes 2 se mirent en route , chez Hinata , elles parlaient du passer et du bon temps ensemble en riant des bon moments

_Chez Hinata 16h25 _

Nanao : va si montre !

Hinata : euh … c 'est bien comme sa ?

Nanao : Whaou ! t'es magnifique ! superbe

Hinata : tu es sur ?!

Hinata avait attacher ses long cheveux en une queue de cheval parfaite avec par dessus sa casquette

avec écrit New York en gros . Elle portait un tee-shirt décolleter en V aux manches 3 quart crème et rouge , son pantalon arrivait a ses genou , toujours crème et rouges et elle avait de petite tennis crème .

Nanao : mais oui , puisque je te le dit ! ta la totale look américaine ! Sa te va trop bien , je t'envie ,

en Angleterre nous ils nous offrait pas la tenue de base bal !

Hinata : je te crois ,mais toi tu a le total look Londonien ,on y va ?!

Nanao : oui let's go !

Elles sortirent de la chambre , Kento était dans le salon

Hinata : Kento je sors ! Tu diras a papa et maman que je reviens a 18h30 !

Kento : OK mais tache d'être la , moi aussi je sors après .

Hinata : a bon ? Mais où?

Kento : je vais pour tu sais , mon stage

Hinata : ah oui , tu va réussir , allez a toute !

BAM ! ( la porte)

_Arrivée 16h56 club Namimori ( Dans le hall )_

Nanao : Whaou ! Il y a plein de beau garçons !

?: c'est toi Hinata ?

Un garçon au cheveu blond s'adressa a elle ( elle appris qu'il se nommait Dany )

Hinata : oui c'est moi

Dany : ah ba tu es a l'heure , suivez moi je vais vous conduire au terrain .

Ils traversèrent le hall et après avoir emprunter la voie principal , ils se trouvèrent dans le stade .

Dany : c'est génial , tu es déjà équiper pour , on va vous faire une petite démonstration assiez- vous

dans les gradin

Il leur fit un grand sourire puis partie

Nanao : Une démonstration rien que pour nous ?! TROP GEANT !

Hinata : disons que ils sont en plein entraînement après ils ont terrain libres pour une petite heure

Nanao : allez vient on va s'asseoir !

elle pris Hinata par le bras et elle choisi 2 places .

Nanao : la on aura une belle vu ! J'ai toujours aimer voir les autres pratiquer du sport ! Autres que le sport de combat bien sur !

Hinata ( sourire ) : Il faudra que j'aille te voir au fait sur le tatami un jour lol !

Nanao : Allez sa va commencer ! Oh regarde c'est Dany la ba !

Hinata : mais oh fait comment tu sais qu'il s'appelle Dany ?

Nanao : parce que le coach lui a demander de s'occuper de l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui alors j'ai entendu son nom !

Hinata : tu as des oreille toi dit donc

Nanao : oh ! C'est Yamamoto !

Toutes 2 regardèrent le match .

Nanao : j'en reviens pas , ces balles vont a plus de 130 km/h !

Hinata : ( ne sachant que dire )

Nanao : oh mais c'est pas tout mais je dois y aller allez bis a demain !

Puis elle partie comme une furie , la fin du match sonna .

Tous quittèrent le terrain sauf Yamamoto qui était rester avec Dany .

Dany : Elle doit être impressionner

Yamamoto : les gars t'ont vu tout a l'heure

Dany : ba quoi

Yamamoto : tu es réputer pour être un coureur de jupons

Dany : oh sa va

Yamamoto : ils ont dit que tu n'arrêtait pas de les regarder

Dany : c'est vrai je l'avoue ( il vit Hinata approcher ) tant fait pas , tant que elle sera prise je te la piquerait pas mais je me ferai bien sa copine

Yamamoto : si je serai toi , je n'essaierais pas

Il lui fit sont sourire démoniaque puis parti . Hinata s'approcha

Hinata : tu te débrouille comme un pro !

Yamamoto : tu veux essayer ?

Hinata : je suis pas très douée

Yamamoto : je vais t'aider

Il lui donna sa batte .

Yamamoto : tu vois la machine las ba ? Dés que tu sens la balle arriver tu frappe

Elle rata son coup

Hinata : j'ai rater , c'est pas exactement comme le tennis …

Elle se remit en place , prête a retenter sa chance

Il vint derrière elle , il passa ses bras autour de sa taille avant de coller ses mains sur les siennes , elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau , son parfum , sans doute le nouveau Hugo Boss .

Yamamoto : ( murmures) oui c'est différent , regarde tu fait comme sa …

Elle se laissa faire et HOME ROUN . Elle n'en revenait pas , il avait été si doux , il avait prit soin de ne pas y mettre toute sa force , pourtant ils avaient fait un home roun .

Yamamoto : tu vois …

Hinata : je suis étonnée , tu es vraiment le meilleur , tu te débrouille comme un pro .

Il était très proche d'elle , soudain , elle sentit sa main dans son dos , il lui pris sa main ,il y allait doucement , elle se laissa aller et il l'embrassa , il se contrôlait mais elle sentait bien qu'il cherchait la force d'arrêter .

Yamamoto : désolé , j'aurai pas du , ( murmures )au fait cette tenue te va a ravir .

Elle se sentit rougir . Il lâcha sa main .

Yamamoto : on se voit demain .

Puis il parti .

Yamamoto : ( pensé ) j'ai pas eu la force d'arrêter . Que pense t-elle de moi maintenant … Le meilleur ami qui joue les Roméo pff pathétique .

Hinata prit son sac et rentra chez elle très pensive .

Hinata : (pensé)c'est bizarre je n'ai jamais ressentie sa auparavant ...c'est possible que je sois en train de tomber amoureuse de mon meilleur ami …

* * *

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus,

N'hésitez pas a laissez des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir

A la prochaine Bye bye


End file.
